


#2 (The Moms)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: And are only babying the youngest two., Dahyun being whiny cause 2yeon won't baby her, F/F, Is this...fluff?, Mostly Nayeon and Dahyun focused, Ship is background mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: In which Kim Dahyun is not a baby, but wants to be babied.Not by her girlfriends, either, because that's different, but by the mom couple.(Just some little moments that go nowhere. Background Saidamo and Mihyo)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Kudos: 45





	#2 (The Moms)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure the show, think it was earlier on but Nayeon genuinely wrote a letter for Dahyun that said "I'm sorry I don't treat you like the younger two, in my mind you're the oldest of the youngest so I don't see you as a baby. But I should take care of you like them (not like she does the older members), and I want to get closer with you."  
> Like wtf actually sweet.  
> Meanwhile for Jeongyeon I feel like it's just an expression/responsibility thing that's a little hard to explain, so she doesn't talk about it as openly so it's more her being Nayeon's accomplice in this

"Don't you think I look pretty?" Nayeon coos, puffing out her cheeks. Jihyo sprays her with a water gun as Dahyun and Chaeyoung glance at each other and gag. They don't hear the impending footsteps through their laughter and Sana's shrieking.

"Hey!"

Dahyun screams as she's shoved into the pool, waving her arms dramatically. When she surfaces, Chaeyoung is stuck in a headlock, bending her body to avoid Nayeon's kisses.

"Why did I get pushed and she gets kisses?" Dahyun whined.

"You were closer to the water a-hey! And I want my Chaengie kisses!"

And she gets them as Momo floats over, offering Dahyun a place on the giant inflatable swan she'd stolen from a whining Mina. 

"Un-"

"Shh, we have to out swim her," she says seriously. 

\-----

"But didn't you leave it on your chair?"

Jeongyeon shakes her head, saying something about Dahyun's (nonexistent) "bad record" with losing phones and Dahyun whines into the mic.

"I ha-"

Jeongyeon shoves her face away-gently-and laughs at her sputtering, easily batting away her attempts to hit back.

"Unnie! You're so mean!"

The fans are cheering so she does the TT move as Jeongyeon groans into the mic, insisting that she's just acting cute for the heck of it. Which, she is, but if her pouting is getting her fan sympathy then why stop?

"You just don't want to admit you lost it!"

"I gave it to you to hold on to! Unnie, _you_ lost it!"

"Don't fight," Jihyo shouts, staring at them. Chaeyoung and Nayeon are off in their own world-as are Mina and Tuzyu-as Jeongyeon begins a long ramble as to why Dahyun shouldn't be trusted. She puts her hands on her hips, silently glaring at the older girl.

Halfway through, Momo starts pretending to punch Jeongyeon and she plays along, and soon those two are skipping around and looking like idiots as Sana wraps her arms around Dahyun's waist.

"Aw, is our Dahyunnie being bullied by that meanie? How terrible," Sana coos, nuzzling her jaw. Dahyun complains, frowning for the cameras as she grips Sana's arm. Momo wanders back to them and smushes against both of them, her arms knocking against Sana's.

"Ah-no crushing me, come on," Dahyun whines. They ignore her protests and keep whispering and Dahyun yells dramatically before snuggling into their hug. The fans are laughing with no idea that Sana has pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and Momo is suggesting they have a little three-month anniversary drink and dinner.

\-----

They're having a nice dinner-feast, more like-to celebrate the end of the music video shooting. The company dining room is small, thankfully disconnected from the main cafeteria. It's been maybe an hour or two since they sat down to eat, empty takeout containers everywhere. Jihyo was mostly keeping the alcohol under control, though Momo has snuck far more wine than she knew and Chaeyoung hadn't been subtle at all about using Mina to get some beer.

The older two had control over the meat, and Jeongyeon was making some of the others praise her for it. Tzuyu extended her plate and was given some without question, even getting a little head pat. Chaeyoung and Mina got away with being cute, and though Jeongyeon pretends to barf she also laughs when Nayeon gushes sweetly before turning back to the grill.

And when Dahyun holds her bowl out to Nayeon with a cute face, she isn't denied, but she doesn't get a smile or a cheek pinch. It's a little saddening, even though Jihyo is directly rejected and Sana is still trying to woo Jeongyeon in the background. She isn't an amazingly standout wow special member, but-but Nayeon not giving her a hard time nor gushing over her hurts because it's just so lacking in any energy.

Dahyun sets her bowl down hard, frowning. Tzuyu and Mina jump a little and Jihyo starts to scold her-

"Why? Why doesn't unnie smile when she gives _me_ food?"

"Huh? I gave you some, didn't I?"

"Yeah but you smiled at everyone else. Unnie wasn't playful when she gave me food, or-"

"What are you, four?"

"Sure!" Dahyun shouts. It gets the others laughing, but she makes sure they can hear her. "Now stop bullying a four year old, I'm part of the maknae line too!"

"Wow, what a shocking turn of events."

And maybe her dramatic flare up backfires just a little, because Momo pulls her into her her lap and Sana scoots over to coo at her.

"Aw, our poor baby."

"Do you want some more meat?"

Sana pokes her cheek and Momo grips her chin before she pulls away, grumbling. Dahyun whines once before trying to throw her chopsticks at Chaeyoung, who's taking a picture of them as Tzuyu just mouths "you did this to yourself."

"Does she want kisses? Hugs? Food? We can do that."

"You know Momoring and I will always be here to give Dahyunnie attention!"

"Open your mouth, I have some pork right here."

Dahyun does open her mouth to accept the meat, complaining when Sana gushes over her and Momo squishes her cheek.

\-----

Mina jolts a little when someone presses against her, relaxing when Dahyun apologizes for startling her.

"Hi. Do you wanna play?"

"No. Unnie, why are Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie so rude?"

Mina laughs, shifting her weight against Dahyun's side so she can turn towards her game.

"Good question. With those two, I really don't know. Did they do something today?"

"No, it's just how they always are. They don't mess with you cause you're nice and I think they're scared of Jihyo unnie. They play with Sana and Momo and they treat Chae and Tzuyu like their babies but not _me_...Nayeon unnie talks over me and Jeongyeon unnie always just pushes me. And she made me try those stupid double eyelid glasses," she complains. Mina chuckles, remembering that unfortunate segment.

"Isn't that good, though? You're older than Chae and Tzuyu, so maybe you aren't a baby to them. We're close in age, after all, wouldn't it make sense that they treat us similarly? Except you have more energy than I do, so they tease you."

"Mm...but you and Jihyo unnie don't go crazy with babying us, so only Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie can do it to me and they _don't_."

"Sana and Momo are all over you, how can you complain th-"

"That's really different," Dahyun interrupts. "They treat me like their baby but also in a sexy way. I don't want Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie to do that, ew, but I want those unnies to cuddle me too! You and Jihyo unnie are perfect...I mean you don't cuddle with others much but you also never tease to be mean," Dahyun whines.

Mina giggles, raising one arm to allow Dahyun to scoot closer. She can't give the girl her full attention like this, but also doesn't want to pause her game.

"Jihyo? Honey?"

Dahyun groans but doesn't tease their leader when she practically runs into the room, smiling at them.

"Yes?"

"Can you come cuddle Dahyunnie and I? She needs extra love from her unnies."

Dahyun opens her arms as Jihyo chuckles, nudging her slippers off. She gets between Dahyun and the couch so she can press against Mina's side and hold the younger girls in front of her. Dahyun snuggles against Jihyo's chest, closing her eyes.

"I like this. It's less smothery and annoying."

"Momo will be back from the dance studio in an hour and she'll smother you more, don't worry."

\-----

"You're what?"

"Sorry about this-"

"What do you mean you're sacrificing me to-"

The door clicks shut and there's a call from the living room.

She sees Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo sprawled along the couch, dazed. She sees a frighteningly empty soju bottle in Nayeon's hand and a beer can in Jihyo's and Momo looks two breaths from passing out until she sees Dahyun.

"Oh no-"

"Dahyunnie!"

"Mina unnie! Jeongyeon unnie! Please!"

They gone when she opens the door and don't respond to her call down the stairs and Dahyun curses, for the first time, not having a schedule. They do, which is why they ditched her here with _them_. God help her.

"Dahyun-Hyunnie-we need another person to help manage Nayeon, pl-"

"Dahyunnie!"

Jihyo tugs her towards the couch and Momo grabs her other arm, laughing. She yanks and Dahyun is pulled over the back of the couch, screaming. Jihyo gets whacked in the side and Nayeon starts yelling at them to shut up as Momo wraps around Dahyun, smiling.

They're absolutely smashed and Dahyun just hopes they ate. Knowing Momo's drinking habits, they probably did, but Jihyo looked redder than usual.

"Dear god...please help me..."

Jihyo prays for something as well, pulling a blanket out from under the coffee table. Momo mumbles into her ear and starts kissing her cheek as Nayeon shuffles closer, waving the TV remote.

"Someone took the batteries out."

"They died yesterday unnie, you w-"

"Where's the cap to this?"

She squirms out from Momo's grip when her hand slips between Dahyun's knees-the others might be drunk, but not drunk enough to ignore what would happen if Momo kept taking that hand...well, where she normally took it.

"Can you pour the rest of the soju out before Jihyo gets it?"

Nayeon's voice is surprisingly clear until she leans closer and pokes Dahyun's cheek, saying _please_ in a baby voice.

"There isn't much left, you hav-"

"No no, just toss the bottles. Please? Even babies could do it."

"You wouldn't make Chaeyoung or Tzuyu do this. They're your babies," Dahyun mumbles, beginning to feel bitter. "Aren't I part of the maknae line too? Really..."

"You can walk," Nayeon insists, pushing her leg when Dahyun stands to gather the bottles. Jihyo doesn't protest, though Momo whines when she comes back and begins to tug her older girlfriend towards their room.

Nayeon's asleep on the couch and Jihyo is...well, a lost cause.

\-----

It's not like she plays it off or acts dramatic, but she can tell from the looks that a few of the cameramen think she's being insincere in her letter to Dahyun. That she just picked a member she didn't have as many interactions with and did something sweet and generic.

She cried writing the letter, actually. 

It's not that she and Dahyun aren't close, but she does...she sees her differently. Maybe it's the weirdness, the skill, Sana and Momo, the intensity of her stage self. Something in Dahyun makes Nayeon think that she needs less protection, less care than the other maknaes. But maybe she's just making it easier on herself.

She was almost an adult on Sixteen. They weren't. Granted, they weren't the youngest contestants, but being fifteen, sixteen and being in a group like this, growing and figuring out on camera, entering your first (and hopefully last) big relationship before you're twenty one, even-

Nayeon shakes her head. She can do better. She will.

Because she is the _best_ damn older sister any of these idiots have.

**Author's Note:**

> *sings*  
> This goes nowhere  
> 


End file.
